Crush
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett and Detective Anna Davidson are partners and best friends but Kate has a massive crush on her handsome older bother Rick Castle but how does Anna feel about her best friend and her bother. Ones thing for sure there will be fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not finishing Fading away cause I have no ideas for it. So this is my new short story. **

Detective Annabelle Davidson slammed her paperwork on her desk and whipped away the tears on her cheeks.

Detective Kate Beckett came out of the breakroom and saw Annabelle crying.

" What's the matter Anna? "

She sat at her desk across from Annabelle a worried look on her face.

" what's happening with my life Kate?"

" what are you talking about Anna?, I would do anything to have your life to come home to a husband and kids "

" would you like to come home to your husband and another woman under the

sheets? "

" Josh cheated on you? ",Kate raised her voice

" his been cheating for awhile on me, cause we haven't been having it as much as we used to do, so he found some other doctor he found while in Africa "

" what a asshole, were the kids home? "

" yep Alexis was at home "

Annabelle started to break down in tears and started hyperventilate.

" Breath Anna breath "

Kate put a hand on her arm.

Captain Gates sent Anna home and Kate picked up Alexis.

" Hey Katie " Josh said in a seductive voice.

" don't call me Katie you disturbing pig and how dare you try to seduce me "

" Anna interpreted me this morning I didn't get to finish "

Kate stormed out and took Alexis and her stuff with her.

She pulled up at Anna's older bothers place.

" come on Alexis let's go see your uncle and mama "

She put the toddler on her hip and walked up the stairs to the house.

She rung the doorbell when the door opened she saw a tall man with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes.

" Uncle Castle "

The little girl excited.

" hey pumpkin "

He took Alexis from Kate's arms and hugged her then put her back on the ground.

" you must be Detective Beckett? " he spoke.

" call me Kate "

" call me Rick "

She smiled and tried to hide her blush.

" would you like to come in? " he asked.

" no I should be heading back to work "

" shoot down "

" it's my day off tomorrow we could go for coffee "

" how about a movie? "

" but won't coffee be easier cause we can talk and get to know each other "

" okay dinner and a movie? "

" alright I guess we could eat then watch a movie "

" i"ll pick you up tomorrow Kate be ready at 6:30 "

" how are you supposed to pick me up, you don't know where I live? "

" I'll find off Anna "

" okay I'll see you tomorrow Rick "

" looking forward to it Kate "


	2. Chapter 2

" Rick " Anna said at the top of the stairs.

" yeah "

" you just asked my partner on a date "

" yeah so? "

" do you know how weird that is going to make it between me and Kate if you two start dating "

" I really like Kate she seems nice and she is so beautiful and plus you don't get to decide who I date "

" whatever " Anna walked to her room and closed the door.

" I like Katie " a voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Alexis and he picked her up.

" do you think I should date Katie? "

" yes " ,she nodded.

" do you know what dating is? "

" no ", she shook her head.

Rick smiled and kissed her cheek.

At 6:30 the next night Rick arrived at Kate's place. He took a couple of deep breaths before knocking on her door.

" hey ", she said opening the door with that beautiful smile.

" hi, I was going to pick you some flowers but the neighbour caught me stealing their flowers "

They both laughed.

" do you really steal your neighbours flowers?"

" yeah they chased me two blocks, anyway we should get going "

They arrived at the movies first.

" got the tickets " he said.

" got the popcorn and drinks " she said handing a drink to him.

They were half way through watching the movie " about time " when he felt her head on his shoulder looked at her and took her hand in his.

The movie ended and they walked out of the cinema.

" so where are we going for dinner?" Kate asked him.

" are you hungry?" Rick asked.

" not really after all that popcorn but I'm kinda in the mod for a milkshake "

" me too "

He held his hand out to her.

" come on, I know this good place that makes milkshakes "

They walk hand and hand through the snowy cold streets of New York they walked into the dinner they sat in a booth he wrapped a arm around her waist.

Rick and Kate made out at his door till Anna burst opened the front door.

" oh my god " Anna said shocked.

" uh Beckett we have a case I was going to call you but I didn't want to interrupt your date "

Kate looked up at Castle and bit her lip.

" it's alright Kate go "

" thanks I had a great night Rick "

" I'll call you tomorrow "

Beckett kissed him again.

" you two are grossing me out " Anna said.


	3. Chapter 3

Crush Chapter 3, a castle fanfic | FanFiction

Anna walked into the hospital and walked up to one of the reception.

" Is Doctor Josh Davidson around? "

" He is at lunch at the moment, maybe try the break room "

" thank you "

Anna walked into break room to see Josh in there.

" are you ready?"

Josh turned around and got out of his seat.

" hey baby " he walked towards her and wrapped her into a embrace and also went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head see his lips would land on her cheek.

" what's the matter baby?"

" stop calling me baby "

She tried to get out of his embrace.

" baby why are you trying to escape, look she meant nothing to me what do you say I lock the door and we can make up "

Anna managed to push him off.

" No Josh we are getting a divorce and that's it "

" well fine then " he raised his voice " do you know how many girls would kill to be Mrs Davidson "

" what did I ever see in you " she said rolling her eyes.

Anna arrived back to work and handed for the breakroom. Kate was sitting in thee drinking coffee.

" Hey Anna, how was your meeting with the lawyer? "

" fine " she said in a cold tone.

" Anna were not in high school please don't be this way "

She turned around to face her.

" your just like the rest of them "

" who Anna?"

" the girls who have always called themselves my friend but really just wanted my bother "

" Anna I'm not like that "

" so much for partners " Anna walked out of the breakroom taking her coffee with her.

Anna arrived home to see her very angry bother.

" Let me explain ", Anna said.

" dam right you should explain why you are been so childish "

" I'm not been childish again I just don't want to used again "

" everything is not about you Anna, just cause Kate is dating me doesn't mean she still doesn't want to be your friend "

He started to walk away when he tuned around.

" Kate's not Meredith "

Rick walked up the stairs and Anna grabbed her keys off the coffee table and drove over to Kate's.

Anna knocked on Kate's door ?and Kate opened the door.

" Hey Kate could I talk to you "

" sure do you want to come in "

" no it will only be quick "

" I'm sorry Kate for being so childish, if you want to be with Rick be with him I won't stand in the way of yours and my bothers happiness "

" thanks Anna "

" I'll see you tomorrow Kate "

When Anna got home she checked on Alexis to see if she was asleep then she walked up the hall to Ricks room.

" come in "

She walked in and stood by the door.

" yes Anna "

" I talked to Kate "

" and?"

" I will no longer stand in between your happiness "

" Thanks Anna "


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review so I know what you thinking. **

Rickwas brought out of his slumber by his phone ringing. He rolled over to see Kate still sleep since his bed was pushed up against the wall he crawled to the end of the bed and answered his phone.

" hello " he said rubbing his eyes.

" Richard I'm calling to say I'm coming to New York today around lunch time "

" today? " Rick was wide awake now.

" yes Son is there a problem?"

" no Sir "

" bye son "

He hanged up the phone and climbed back into bed. Kate rolled over and rested on his chest. She could feel his muscles tighten up.

" you okay?"

" my father is coming to town "

Kate lifted her head off his chest.

" does he know about me? or the thing with Josh and Anna?"

" no, it's not like he would care "

" why wouldn't he care?"

" have you seen the sound of music?"

" Rick don't change the subject "

" I'm not, just answer the question "

" yes I have "

" well his like the father out of that "

" do you want me to go?"

" no Kate please stay, I need you here "

" alright I'll stay "

" thank you "

She cupped his cheeks and kiss him. They got so into their make out they didn't hear Alexis come in.

" what are you two doing?"

The two sat up and covered each other with the sheets.

Alexis picked up a dress off the ground.

" why is your dress on the ground, Katie?"

Kate and Rick didn't know what to say or how to explain what had happened last night.

" Alexis Alexis " Anna's voice called after Alexis.

" oh my god " was Anna's reaction to her best friend and bother in bed naked.

" Alexis your pancakes are ready " she said looking at the ground.

Alexis ran out of the room.

" Sorry I send Alexis up to wake you Rick for pancakes I didn't know that you and Kate were... were getting under the sheets "

" it's a new thing " Rick said awkwardly.

" well I'm going to shut the door, so you two can do whatever you were doing "

" okay and Dads coming day "

" oh okay " Anna shut the door.

" it's a new thing?" Kate said

" I didn't know what else to say "


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this story is about to take a dark turn**

**deals with a sensitive issue **

After having breakfast at Starbucks they walked back to Kate's place.  
>Rick cupped her cheeks and kissed her.<p>

" I'll see you at lunch " Beckett said when she saw his sad puppy eyes.

" I'll see you there "

They kiss each other goodbye.

Kate arrives back at Ricks place at one o'clock, Ricks dad comes a couple of minutes later.

" grandpa " Alexis run towards him

" Lex " he hugs her and kisses his granddaughter

" hi dad " Anna said hugging him

" Hello Annabelle, where is Joshua? "

" we're getting a divorce "

" well Annabelle I did warn you before you married him "

" I know dad "

Rick walks out of the kitchen with Kate.

" Sir " Rick offers his hand for him shake

" Richard " he takes the hand shake " This is Kate "

" Kate " he picks up her hand and kisses it

" let's eat " Anna said breaking the awkward quietness

Kate can feel the whole lunch time, Ricks father is looking at her which is making her feel uncomfortable.

" I'm just going to put some more lemonade in the jug " she said picking up the empty jug and walking to the kitchen

" I need some ice " Jackson said sitting up and going to the kitchen

The moment he is in kitchen, Kate feels uncomfortable again.

She hears him walking towards her and she turns around and pushes her self against the wall.

" you know Kate " he puts his hands on the wall " my wife left me years ago "

" I'm sorry to hear about that " she interprets him

" thank you and you remind me a lot of her "

" how so? " she said trying not to said scared

" your a very beautiful women Kate " he tucks a curl behind her ear

" and you seem very smart your pretty much the whole package "

He leans forward to kiss her when she tries to move away.

" don't be nervous " he tells her.

She mangers to push him off and runs to Ricks room.

**reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Rick took his coat off at the door. Meredith would be here soon he heard a noise coming from his fathers room he must have company.

Meredith was never on time but this was a new record. He called up her phone and her heard her ringtone coming from his dad's room.

He walked towards the bedroom and heard a loud moaning noise.

Rick opened up the door to see him and Meredith in bed together.

" Meredith " Rick said in a hurt tone.

His dad and Meredith covered themselves up.

" I was waiting for you here and "

" I don't want to hear it " he walks out of the room

But after Meredith he didn't stop.

He asked a women named Gina once on a date but they never got to that date cause he walked in on them.

Why did he think this time would be different.

" you didn't " he asks when his father enters the room

" I tired "

" you sick bastard " he shouted, his blood boiling he was shaking with anger

" Rick stop " Anna steps in front of him putting a hand on his chest to stop him

" go upstairs and comfort Kate I'll take care of dad "

" I never want to see you again " he points a finger at his father

Rick goes upstairs to his room and walks in to see his girlfriend crying on his bed.  
>He climbs into the bed and she tucks her head under his chin.<p>

Once her crying his stop, they sit up and talk.

" Kate what happened?"

" he came into the kitchen and told me how beautiful and smart i was and that I was the whole package and then he tried to kiss me "

" Kate I'm so sorry I thought he had changed "

" you mean he has done this before "

" any girl I have brought home or any girlfriend I have had, he has slept with them but Kate I have kicked him out "

" are you sure his gone "

" yep his gone "

**reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Send me your prompts on your tumblr page and I also posted a one shot called Regrets and Mistakes.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

" Come on baby girl," Anna said as she stood in front of the door of her exes place.

" No " Alexis shouted folding her arms," I don't want to go to daddy's," She stomped her feet.

Anna sighed and walked over to Alexis and picked her up.

Anna knocked on Josh's door a lady with curly brown hair and was wearing a button up shirt that was very short on her.

" Mama where's her pants,?" Alexis asked.

" These are my pjs, cute,"

" is my...," she had to stop herself from saying husband. " is Josh home,"

" baby whose at the door," Josh said walking over to the door putting his shirt on.

" Anna, Alexis," he said when he saw them at the door.

" Josh could we talk privately?" Anna asked.

" baby can you take, Alexis with you,"

" sure, come with me little cutie," The woman took Alexis hand and walked away.

" do you think it's appropriate for a little girl to be seeing that?," Anna asked him.

" well I didn't think Alexis was coming her till afternoon and her name is Princess,"

" Princess?" Anna rolled her eyes, " is that her real name,"

" well that's what she told me " A big grin appeared on his face " jealous?,"

" no in matter of fact I have a date," Anna smiled

" oh really " he crossed his arms " with who?,"

" Detective Wayne, away I have to go I'll be back for Alexis in two hours,"

" alright,fine," he closed the door in her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Moans escaped from their mouths as Kate and Rick made out on the couch her hand rested on his knee and his hand rested on his cheek. A knock at the door made them pause. Rick went to kiss her again but Kate pulled away.

" Aren't you going to get that?" Kate asked. " No," Rick responded with a grin Kate smiled and kissed him again.

Anna rushed down the Stairs holding her heels and handbag.

" You two could have got the door," Anna said putting on her heels. " We're kinda busy at the moment," Rick defended them.

Anna answered the door Kate saw the new Detective standing out the door Kate smiled Detective was a nice guy and was perfect for Anna and Alexis at the moment.

" I wonder who she's going out on a date with?" Rick asked. " the new Detective who is...," Kate stopped her sentence off by the way her boyfriends eyebrows were raised.

" Who is not my type," Kate saved herself. " Good, i don't share," Rick growled pulling her lips closer to hers once again.

Wayne pulled up a beautiful restaurant Anna was about to open the car door when Wayne stopped her. " It's alright I'll get it," he said getting out off the car.

She tried not to blush Josh never did that for her or take her to such a beautiful place. The car door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. Wayne offered out his hand to her.

" Do you like Greek food?" Wayne asked her while they walked into the restaurant. " I've never really had it before,"

Wayne talked to the waitress about the table he had saved for them. He pulled out her chair for her. " has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful smile?"

She shyly smiled and ducked her head. " So do you and Detective Beckett share a place?" He asked Anna let out a small laugh. " no I'm actually living with my bother and her are boyfriend and girlfriend,"

" is it weird, that your work partner and your bother are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wayne asked. " there in the stage at the moment were they are very cuddly and kiss a lot but no it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable,"

The waiter took their orders and Anna asked Wayne a question. " Why would you come to the NYPD when you had a high job in D.C?'

" i consider myself a family man I've always seen myself as a husband and father but the work hours in D.C was stopping me from finding that,"

" what about you do you want kids?" Wayne asked her. " I know this is the worst thing to bring up on a first date but I do have a kid,"

" really how old are they?" Wayne asked his eyes widened in curiousness. " my daughter Alexis is six,"

" is it too personal to ask about the dad?" Wayne asked. " I'm divorced from her dad, he cheated on me with another doctor,"

Wayne reached out his hand and rested it on hers. " I would never cheat or hurt you in anyway Anna,"

Anna smiled. She had it bad for him.


End file.
